The present invention relates to a video recording/reproducing system. More particularly, it relates to a video tape recorder or a television set which is well suited to record/reproduce or selectively display a so-called "wide video signal" based on an aspect ratio (width-to-height ratio) of, e.g., 16:9 or a video signal of the NTSC format, the PAL format or the like with an aspect ratio of 4:3.
At present, the aspect ratios of television screens conforming to the NTSC format, the PAL format, etc., are usually set at 4:3. However, various wide picture formats whose aspect ratios are 16:9, etc., have been proposed in order to enhance ambience.
In addition, a video camera can take a wide picture in such a way that a normal lens is replaced with a wide-angle lens for the aspect ratio of 16:9 (employing an anamorphic optical system or a fiber plate), as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (KOKAI) No. 61-121577.
Methods of recording the signals of such wide pictures are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKOKU) No. 51-17249, Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Publication (KOKOKU) No. 58-53791, and others.
The prior art examples, however, concern how to record/reproduce these wide picture signals. None of them teach the discrimination between a wide picture signal and a normal or conventional picture signal which are recorded on an identical tape, or the connection between a VTR capable of recording both wide and normal picture signals and a television (TV) set capable of selectively displaying them.